sesame_studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Pie Note
Pie Note is the 8th and last episode of The Musical World of Mr. Zoink. It was uploaded on December 20, 2017, and now currently is the most popular viewed episode. Plot Mr. Zoink wants to make a musical pie, but he needs help from Hoot and the Octos to get the ingredients. The pie involves 3 ingredients to make it: a low-sounding fruit, a high-sounding fruit, and an even higher sounding fruit! The first ingredient he needs is the low-sounding Bobo fruit. Hoot reaches for it and passes it to Mr. Zoink. The next ingredient is a high-sounding fruit, that is the Loopadoo pod, which the Octos try to reach it and then pass it to Mr. Zoink. The final ingredient is an even higher sounding fruit. Baboom appears and is told to grab the Flippity fruit (that looks like an eggplant) from up in a big tree. Baboom shakes the tree, and 2 of the Flippity fruits fall. Baboom tastes it, and his voice is high-pitched. They place the fruits in a rock, then they perform a song celebrating how they worked together to find the fruit. The song transitions to the scene where the pie is ready to be served. Mr. Zoink concludes the episode by saying, "Mmm-mmm, that's what I call pie. Zoinktastic!" Starring * Mr. Zoink * Octos * Baboom * Hoot Transcript Mr. Zoink: Hi, Octos. Hi, Hoot. Today is the perfect day for making a musical pie. What do ya say? (Hoot and the Octos agree) We need three ingredients for this pie. (Hoot and the Octos nod an "Okay") For the perfect musical pie, we need a low sounding fruit... (fruit makes low sound) ...a high sounding fruit... (fruit makes high sound) ...and some of the higher sounding fruits! (fruit makes higher sound) Okay, guys. First, we gotta go low. (fruit makes low sound) Mr. Zoink: (rhythmically) You're right, Hoot, that is a Bobo fruit. It's got to be that fruit, there is no substitute. Why, thank you, Hoot! That's a Bobo fruit and makes a low sound. Now we need a high sounding fruit. (to the Octos) That's right, there they are! (rhythmically) Octos, we need a Loopadoo pod. Why don't you give it a nod, and that'll do the job. (fruit makes high sound) Mr. Zoink: Loopadoo, yeah! A sweet, high sounding fruit. Baboom: Baboom. Mr. Zoink: Oh, hey, Baboom, you've turned out just in time. We're making a musical pie. We've got our Bobo fruit... (Bobo fruit makes low sound) Mr. Zoink: ...and our Loopadoo pod... (Loopadoo pod makes high sound) Mr. Zoink: ...and now, we need a higher sounding fruit. I know! The Flippity fruit. They're usually right at the highest point of the tree. Baboom: Baboom! Mr. Zoink: (rhythmically) Hey, Baboom, can you shake the tree, and bring the fruit to me, to make the pie, you see. Baboom: Ba-baboom! (fruits making higher sounds) Mr. Zoink: Fantastic! We got everything we need now. Hey, Baboom, you should try one of those Flippity fruits. They're delicious! Baboom: (in high pitched voice) Baboom! (echoes) Mr. Zoink: Okay, that's different. (singing) We got the pie notes, we got the pie notes from three delicious fruits. We got the pie notes, we got the pie notes by working in cahoots. We worked together, we worked together, got the fruit down from the trees. We worked together, we worked together to make the best pie that could be. (Hoot and the Octos playing melody) Mr. Zoink: Zoink, zoink! Mmm-mmm, that's what I call pie. Zoinktastic! Trivia *When the Flippity fruits make the sounds as they fall from the tree, the sounds play the 4-note Disney Channel theme. *The Flippity fruit (the higher sounding fruit) resembles an eggplant. *The only characters that are not to appear in this episode are the Bops. *This episode has a lot of popular views than other episodes. *Ashley Slater noted it would be the top episode of the series. *It has been rumored that A Productions and Ashley Slater are creating more Mr Zoink videos and releasing them in the next weeks.